Produce, such as apples, are placed on trays having depressions to retain the produce on the tray. Each filled tray is then placed within a box. In order to conserve material, the outside tray dimensions are closely tailored to the inside box dimensions so that little space is wasted within the box. This also prevents the produce from rattling around within the box and possibly damaging the produce. Currently, the trays have to be stacked manually in the boxes due to the tray's dimensions being so closely matched to the inside dimensions of the box. There are no known devices that can precisely load and stack close fitting trays of produce within a box at a speed and with an acceptable defect rate to replace manual loading. Manually stacking trays within boxes can lead to repetitive strain syndrome and cause back injury.